Impossible is nothing
by Malfy
Summary: Escrito por: Virgínia Molly Malfoy Tomara que nunca achem esse pergaminho :x


_**Can't you see that it's just rainin'**  
Você não consegue ver que está chovendo?  
**There ain't no need to go outside  
**Não há necessidade de ir lá fora_

Há... Hoje eu posso falar: Morram de inveja todas as mulheres do mundo bruxo. Ele é meu! O marido mais lindo, mais engraçado, perfeccionista, chato, teimoso, gostoso, irritante, fofo, inteligente, sarcástico, enfim... Perfeito. Ok, posso estar exagerando um pouco, mas que mulher em sã consciência não queria ter um Draco? Nooossa, ele não vai poder ler esse pergaminho nuca, se não seu ego (já não muito pequeno) vai explodir.  
Pra falar a verdade nem sei porque estou aqui escrevendo compulsivamente às três horas da manhã, sentada na cama, com você ao meu lado, dormindo como um anjo, o meu anjo loiro dos olhos azuis e corpo escultural – _Santo Quadribol!_ – incrível mesmo é como você consegue passar tanta calma com um simples olhar, ou uma frase atenciosa. Até hoje lembro da nossa pior briga, argh, foi totalmente sem sentido! oô

_**But baby, you hardly even notice**  
Mas baby, você quase nunca nota  
**When I try to show you this song**  
Quando eu tento te mostrar essa canção  
**It's meant to keep you**  
Foi feita para evitar  
**From doin' what you're supposed to**  
que você faça o que você deve fazer  
**Like wakin' up too early**  
Como acordar muito cedo  
**Maybe we could sleep in **  
Talvez a gente pudesse dormir mais  
**I'll make you banana pancakes**  
Eu farei panquecas de banana para você_

Eu acordei primeiro naquele dia – o que é muito raro – deitei apoiando o queixo no seu peito e fiquei brincando com seus cabelos, admirando. Em pouco tempo abriu os olhos mais mau-humorado do que nunca.  
-Ah Gina me deixa dormir! Ta cedo!  
-Uau Draco! Você com sono? Não está tão cedo assim… - falei carinhosamente.  
-MAS QUE DROGA WEASLEY! SERÁ QUE É TÃO DIFÍCIL ASSIM ME DEIXAR DORMIR EM PAZ! – não acredito que gritou comigo daquele jeito por que eu estava tentando te acordar. O sangue começou a ferver em minhas veias.  
-VOCÊ TÁ FICANDO DOIDO? POIS BEM MALFOY SE QUER TANTO ASSIM DORMIR, POR QUE NÃO VAI PRA CASA DOS SEUS PAIS PEDIR COLO PRA MAMÃE? – Levantei da cama sentindo as orelhas arderem.  
-SE VOCÊ QUER QUE EU VÁ EMBORA, NÃO PRECISA PEDIR UAS VEZES. – Ele levantou da cama em direção ao armário tirou uma mala de lá e com um feitiço começou a guardar roupas nela. Eu realmente fiquei assustada

-Aonde você pensa que vai? – Perguntei hesitante.  
-Embora. Trago os papeis do divórcio na segunda-feira. – A frieza na voz dele me feriu. Sentei no chão escondendo o rosto com as mãos comecei a chorar. Aquilo não estava acontecendo... Não podia.  
Senti alguém sentar ao meu lado e passar os braços em volta de mim. Sabia que era ele, o cheiro, o toque era inconfundível, mas isso só me fez chorar ainda mais. Ele levantou delicadamente meu rosto marcado pelas lágrimas que teimavam em cair e me encarou profundamente –_Maldita Legilimência! uú_- pude ver o que estava pensando. "O que foi que nós fizemos?". Eu retribui o abraço vivamente parando de chorar.  
-Promete que não vai fazer isso nunca mais? – Falei entre soluços.  
-Nunca mais.  
-Eu te amo.  
-Eu também, Gi.

_**Pretend like it's the weekend now**  
Faça de conta que é fim de semana agora  
_  
Nós sempre brigamos, mas com todos os desentendimentos só nos amamos mais. É comum discutirmos por coisas ridículas porque somos muito diferentes. As brigas da gente chegam a ser bobas e engraçadas.  
-Eu te amo, Draco.  
-Eu te amo mais.  
-Ama nada.  
-Amo sim.  
-Eu amo mais Malfoy.  
-Hahaha, você também é uma Malfoy, tola.  
-Tá bom, tá bom. Não quero brigar com você.  
Pessoas me perguntam na rua se é mesmo verdade que eu sou mesmo casada com ele, eu sempre respondo que é um mistério.

_**And we could pretend it all the time**  
Nós poderíamos fingir isso o tempo todo  
**Can't you see that it's just rainin'  
**Você não percebe que está chovendo?  
**There ain't no need to go outside**  
Não há necessidade de ir lá fora_

Uma das coisas que eu mais admiro nele é a educação, a destreza com que faz qualquer coisa. Até comer manga ele come bem _-xD-_! E sua interminável obsessão por morangos... Falando em comida, nunca vi ninguém para se alimentar tão mal como Draco Thomas Malfoy. Se eu deixa-se iria viver de sanduíches. E a maior injustiça isso tudo, é que mesmo se acabando em litros de refrigerantes ele não engorda uma grama sequer.  
Eu sempre o questiono sobre isso e ele sempre responde a mesma coisa:  
-Eu gasto mais energia do que consumo, Virgínia.

_**But just maybe, hala ka ukulele  
**Mas talvez "Halaka ukulele"  
**Mama made a baby**  
mamãe fez um bebê  
**I really don't mind the practice**  
Realmente não se importa de praticar  
**Because you're my little lady**  
Porque você é minha pequena senhorita  
**Lady, lady love me**  
Senhorita, senhorita, me ame_

E a mania que ele tem de me puxar de volta para a cama toda vez que tento me levantar de manhã é irritante, mas eu não resisto quando começa a fazer cócegas na barriga e beijar meu pescoço. Tenho que admitir que ele sabe me amolecer. Se eu contar você não espalha? –_todo mundo já sabe mesmo :B_ - O Draco é bom de cama.  
Quero também que fique registrado: Ele é um pervertido! Mas não nego que gosto do jeito abusado dele.

_**Because I love to lay here lazy**  
Porque eu amo deitar aqui com preguiça  
**We could close the curtains**  
Nós poderíamos fechar as cortinas_

Além de tudo, sempre arranja uma maneira de ser surpreendente e haaa ele é fofo. Tudo bem que negue isso até a morte, mas não devia tentar esconder isso dos outros... Pobre Draquinho Fofinho... Hahahhaha, a se ele pega esse pergaminho! Mas o melhor foi um dia desses, estávamos no sofá vendo um filme e ele começou:  
-Ah Gina, que filme chato.  
-Não é chato não. O que você quer fazer? – Perguntei me virando para ele.  
-Quer mesmo que eu fale? – Perguntou num tom provocante e erguendo uma sobrancelha. Eu senti meu rosto ficar muito quente, ele sorriu.  
-Você adora me deixar sem graça não é?  
-Eu vivo para isso ruivinha... – Ele falou perto o meu ouvido, perto de mais.

_**Pretend like there's no world outside**  
Fingir que não há nenhum mundo lá fora  
**And we could pretend that all the time**  
Nós poderíamos fingir isso o tempo todo  
**Can't you see that it's just raining**  
Você não percebe que está chovendo?  
**There ain't no need to go outside**  
Não há necessidade de irmos lá fora  
**Ain't no need, ain't no need**  
Não há necessidade, não há necessidade  
**Can't you see, can't you see**  
Você não percebe, você não percebe?_

Acordei naquela manhã e mantive os olhos serrados, apalpei o lado do colchão e ele não estava lá, preguiçosamente me sentei na cama e olhei em volta. Nem sinal dele. Chamei por seu nome e ouvi alguma coisa lá embaixo. Vencida pelo sono, deitei novamente e cochilei. Draco entrou em silêncio, pôs uma bandeja na ponta da cama, deitou ao meu lado e me deu um selinho.  
-Bom dia para você também sumido... – Resmunguei me espreguiçando.  
-Sumido? Deixe de ser mal agradecida senhora Malfoy...  
Quando olhei para a bandeja que ele havia trazido dei um salto e coloquei-a em meu colo.  
-Café da manhã! Nem acredito, obrigado Draco. – Pulei no pescoço dele dando um beijo.

_**Rain all day and I don't mind  
**Chove o dia inteiro, mas eu não ligo  
_  
Estávamos em dezembro, e já era hora de arrumar a nossa arvore de Natal, depois de muito insistir consegui que Draco me acompanhasse até o Beco Diagonal para comprar os enfeites. Eu perguntava o tempo todo o que iríamos usar na arrumação da casa, até que ele irritou-se e falou mal criado:  
-Nem sei por que enfeitar tanto aquele apartamento, se logo vamos nos mudar...  
-Mudar Draco? De onde tirou isso? – Achei que ele estava delirando por causa do frio.  
-Claro que vamos mudar. – Falou como se fosse óbvio de mais. – Ou você acha que conseguiríamos criar nossos filhos num cubículo daqueles?  
Eu estaquei na calçada. Era a primeira vez que ele falava em filhos, e falava com tanta naturalidade que me assustou. –Fi...lhos? – Gaguejei.  
-Sim, filhos. Uns dois pelo menos. Agora vamos, ou será tarde de mais para comprar esses malditos enfeites. - Eu o segui com o queixo caído.

_**The telephone singing, ringing, it's too early**  
Mas o telefone está cantando e tocando  
**Don't pick it up**  
É muito cedo, não atenda  
**We don't need to**  
Nós não precisamos _

Argh, meu pergaminho tá acabando e tudo o que eu fiz foi elogiar um certo ser de cabelos loiro platinados. Mas este é o objetivo, dizer o quanto o meu marido é perfeito. Tentar passar pelo menos um pouco do que eu sinto a uma simples folha, porque sempre parece impossível o amor vindo de um Malfoy, a união de Weasley's e Malfoy's.  
Mas todo o tempo que passou só me ensinou que impossível não é nada a não ser uma palavra grande. Foi impossível a palavra que a Hermione disse quando eu incentivei que ela fosse falar com o Rony no dia da formatura deles. Foi impossível a palavra que usaram quando Harry sobreviveu a Voldemort e casou-se com Aléxis.  
Uau! Virgínia Wesley Malfoy "A" Filósofa. ;D

_**We got everything we need right here**  
Nós temos tudo que precisamos aqui  
**And everything we need is enough**  
E tudo que precisamos é suficiente  
__**It's just so easy  
**É tão fácil  
__**When the whole world fits inside of your arms  
**Quando o mundo inteiro cabe em seus braços  
_  
Quando o vejo ensinando o Thomas e a Sophie a voar nas vassouras de brinquedo tenho certeza de que fiz a coisa certa, desafiando minha família e todo o resto. Tudo se resume a um sentimento: Amor. É gozado ficar escrevendo coisas assim em um pergaminho quando o relógio marca 4:00 a.m. estou a ponto de acordá-lo e pedir que me interne no St. Mugus. Mas na verdade eu só preciso olhar de novo naqueles olhos para ter certeza de que tudo está bem onde deveria estar.

_**Do we really need to pay attention to the alarm**  
A gente realmente precisa prestar atenção no alarme?  
__**Wake up slow, wake up slow  
**Acorde devagarinho... acorde devagarinho..._

N.A:

_reviews, please:S_

_haaa fic escrita as 3h a.m. ok? uu'_


End file.
